


Baby Steps

by Draluma



Series: Teddy's Family Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Teddy Lupin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draluma/pseuds/Draluma
Summary: After Teddy's first facial, Harry and Draco take things a couple of steps further.This is quite hardcore. Beware.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Teddy's Family Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595296
Comments: 59
Kudos: 218





	Baby Steps

Draco’s dick twitched in his underwear as he heard the front door close. Harry was back. Looking down, Draco saw that Teddy had also noticed the sound of the door. He was looking up at him through sleepy eyes, and the thought of what was surely going to happen again got Draco fully hard.

“Harry…” Draco said as Harry walked into the room. “You know the new rules, don’t you?”

For a split second Harry looked at Draco in confusion, before he remembered. With a quick wave of his hand his clothing vanished, leaving him only in his underwear, a half-hard bulge on display.

“Sorry,” He muttered. “Forgot in all my excitement to see you two again.”

Ever since their first encounter with Teddy, Harry and Draco’s love life had spiralled out of control. It had only been a week, but by now they had decided to only wear underwear in the house, or nothing if they felt like it. Harry had also taken an extended break from his job, ‘to deal with the baby’, and both of them oftentimes excused themselves from engagements with their friends, ‘because we’re too busy with the baby’.

And busy they were. Just not quite in the way their friends expected. Ever since that first time where Draco blew his load all over Teddy, they had always involved Teddy when they had sex. Draco loved filling Teddy’s mouth with his tongue, loved how lewd the sounds were, how big the size difference was. And Harry loved looking at the two of them playing as he thrust inside of Draco, as he came inside of him and made Draco cum all over their gorgeous baby. It wasn’t uncommon for them to fuck six or seven times a day, and a mere glance at Teddy could get them rock hard in seconds.

Harry plopped down on the couch, with Teddy between him and Draco. He lazily massaged his bulge as he looked down at Teddy, who was entranced by Harry’s clothed cock.

“So I was thinking. We’ve fucked with Teddy watching us. With Teddy reaching out and touching your cock. We’ve came on him. We’ve frenched kissed our baby and licked the cum off of his one year old little body.”

Draco groaned at Harry’s words. Harry liked to tease, liked to talk. It turned Draco on massively, but he rarely had the patience. Rather than following suit and touching himself through his underwear, he lifted his hips off the couch and slipped out of his boxers. Then he reached over and lifted up Teddy before placing him in his lap. Draco’s cock poked out between Teddy’s legs, who immediately put his tiny hands on it.

“Yeah, we have. Go on.”

Harry grinned at the sight of Draco and Teddy. They were both always so eager.

“So I was thinking. Isn’t it a bit egotistical of us to not get him… More involved?”

Draco’s heart fluttered. Even though they both were obviously perverted, he was hesitant to push beyond what they had done with Teddy so far.

“It is a bit, isn’t it? How involved do you want him to be?”

“Well. He seems plenty willing, doesn’t he? Eager to touch your cock? We could start out by having him taste it as well.”

Draco’s hand shot to his dick, gripping it at the base to prevent him from coming right there. He’d hoped for this. Dreamed about it. Having his dick in Teddy’s baby mouth. Fuck. And not just that, Harry had said they would _start out_ with that.

“Fuck. Yeah. I’d fucking love that. He would as well, I’m sure.” Draco replied, his voice shaky.

Harry stood up and kicked off his underwear, his cock pointing up, rock hard. He stood in front of Draco and Teddy and started lifting Teddy up. Clearly upset, he tried to reach out, tried to get back to Draco’s cock. Harry turned Teddy around and put him down between Draco’s spread legs, Draco’s cock now perfectly in front of Teddy’s face.

“Go on, love. Have a taste of daddy’s dick.” Harry whispered, giving Teddy’s head a small nudge towards Draco’s cock.

He didn’t need much more encouragement than that. Teddy reached out and took Draco’s cock in both hands before leaning in and giving it a little kiss. Then he placed some sloppy licks all over it, not entirely sure what to do.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Draco said with a moan. “He’s doing it. He’s trying to suck my cock.”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Yep. Just one year old and already a slut for your cock. He does need a bit of help though, I think.”

Reaching out, Harry gently opened Teddy’s mouth with one hand, while guiding Draco’s cock with the other. He had to use a little bit of force, but Draco’s dickhead just barely fit inside of Teddy’s mouth. The sight was something Harry wouldn’t have dreamed of seeing just two weeks ago, but now it was happening right in front of him. His gorgeous boyfriend had his dick inside a one year old’s mouth. Still… Harry’s dick needed something as well.

Harry knelt down in front of Teddy and Draco, his stomach doing a flip as he considered what he was about to do. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted to go further still. But first, he had to make sure with Draco.

“Draco.”

“Hm?” Draco replied, apparently not able to form coherent words as he held onto Teddy’s head with two hands and gently and shallowly thrust inside the baby’s mouth.

“I want to go further. You’ve got your dick inside of him… Now I want to as well.”

Draco threw all caution to the wind. He was too horny, too turned on, too enraptured in Teddy’s tiny mouth. So he told Harry the fantasy he had been holding back on telling him.

“So do it. Fuck him. Open him up and fuck our baby’s little ass. Go balls deep inside of him. Make his belly bulge with your dick as you fuck his one year old arse without holding back.”

Harry summoned his wand to his hand and went to work, casting a bunch of spells in quick succession. Draco felt Teddy’s mouth suddenly relax around his cock, a bit less tight, and seemingly less resistant to the intrusion. Harry must have used spells to relax Teddy’s muscles, and maybe supress pain a bit as well.

“Lubed up, opened up, relaxed. We’ll finger him some other day as prep. Right now I just want to be inside of him…” Harry said, confirming Draco’s suspicions.

Harry ran his hand over his lube-slicked cock once, twice, and then lined up with Teddy’s tight ass, holding up his tiny hips with two hands. He had to strain as he pushed in, his dick way too big for Teddy, yet he kept going. Teddy let out a small cry around Draco’s dick as Harry thrust into him, which Draco only used to thrust in deeper himself as well, forcing open the baby’s throat.

“Fucking hell, that’s so tight… So good.” Harry groaned as he bottomed out inside Teddy. “Should’ve started fucking babies way earlier.”

They both set a slow pace, thrusting into Teddy deeply but gently, his tiny body held up between them by Draco’s and Harry’s dicks. As Teddy got a bit quieter and seemed more comfortable, Draco spoke up.

“He seems fine now…”

Harry knew what Draco meant with that. Knew he wanted more but didn’t dare to.

“He does, Draco. Go ahead and fucking his face properly.” Harry said as he started speeding up himself. “He’ll have to get used to this anyway. Being used by both of us. His ass and mouth filled by cock, filled by cum.”

Harry pulled out all the way, pausing for a second to look at the baby’s gaping hole, red and puffy. Then he thrust back in all the way in one go, the force of it sending Teddy to take Draco’s cock all the way as well. Teddy gagged and choked around the dick in his throat, but Harry simply hit him with another spell to relax his muscles. Grabbing Teddy around the waist, he started properly pounding into him, his arms flailing around as the baby was used as a living fleshlight.

“Look at him, Draco. I’m fucking him as hard as I fuck you. He’s just a baby but he’s taking it so well… He was made for this. We’re going to raise him to be our little cockslut. And when he’s old enough, he’s going to fuck kids as well. He’s going to be just as fucked in the head as we are.”

Harry threw back his head and half-laughed half-moaned as he continued pounding into Teddy. Draco’s face, with a blush on it already from Harry’s dirty talk, went full red as he looked at Harry. His Harry, not even twenty years old, his sweaty hair sticking to his face, accentuating the expression of pure lust and ecstasy as he thrust his dick into their adopted son’s ass. Draco’s gaze trailed down, following the drips of sweat slowly travelling down over Harry’s toned pecs and abs, down past the treasure trail to where he could see his cock disappear into Teddy. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

“Fuck yeah, Harry. Gonna raise him to be our own little pedo son.” Draco said as he thrust deep into Teddy’s throat, no longer concerned about going slow. “We should get more kids. Fuck a newborn. Make sure he has little brothers to play around with. A whole entire sick perverted pedo family.”

Harry leaned forward and put his mouth on Draco’s shoulder, his breath hitching every time his dick breached into Teddy’s ass.

“I can’t wait. Can’t wait to fuck your son’s ass like I’m fucking Teddy’s.”

Harry gasped before letting out a deep groan, thrusting into Teddy one final time, his orgasm ripping through him, depositing spurt after spurt of cum deep inside the baby’s ass. He rested his head against Draco’s, panting.

“Do it, Draco. Cum inside Teddy’s mouth.”

Harry’s words easily pushed Draco over the edge, as he pulled back slightly, making sure to cum into Teddy’s mouth instead of his throat. The baby made a soft choking sound as he swallowed as much as he could. Still, some cum dripped out from between his lips. Draco looked down as his dick slipped out of Teddy’s mouth and grinned. He looked perfect. His lips were puffy, cum slowly dripping down to his chin, looking sated and well-fucked.

Draco looked up at Harry and for a split second saw that he wasn’t too sure about what they just did… He had always felt a bit more guilty after orgasm than Draco did.

“No regrets, Harry. He loved it.”

Draco gently pulled Teddy up, a slick _pop_ coming from Teddy’s ass as Harry’s dick slipped out of it. Suddenly inspired, he lifted Teddy up further, lining up his mouth with Teddy’s ruined ass. Draco’s tongue darted out as he put his mouth on Teddy’s ass, sucking Harry’s cum straight out of the baby. Harry always came a lot, but this was extreme even by his standards. He swallowed two mouthfuls before he felt the stream of cum from Teddy’s ass getting slower. He gave a final lick and put Teddy back on his lap, before pulling a stunned Harry down into a kiss. Their tongues clashed, Harry’s cum going back and forth between their mouths, becoming a mix of all three their natural tastes.

Draco slowly pulled back, a little string of cum connecting their mouths for a second before breaking. Below them, Teddy was softly snoring, already having forgotten any distress he may have felt. Harry swallowed and finally responded.

“No regrets.”


End file.
